The technical field is related to a method and a device for testing an equipment automation program (EAP). The EAP may facilitate equipment automation in manufacturing of semiconductor devices.
For minimizing errors in a manufacturing process of semiconductor devices, an equipment automation program (EAP) may be utilized for facilitating operations related to equipment used in the manufacturing process. For example, the EAP may facilitate process condition verification, process parameter setting, process data collection, etc. For ensuring functionality and reliability of the EAP, the EAP may need to be rigorously test before being used in the manufacturing process.